


Jealously isn't a good look baby

by eriksensational



Series: The Adventures of Hoe Chris [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: But hes really just being needy and dumb, Jealous Chris, M/M, coco shows him he has no reason to be jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: Chris just wants attention and when Erik doesn't really even acknowledge him during the game he can't help but feel a little jealous. However, Coco reassures him that he doesn't want anybody else (even if it took a little force).





	Jealously isn't a good look baby

Deep breaths, face hot and sweat glistening in the flood-lights Chris felt exhausted. His eyes were heavy from tracking the ball and the movement of the opposition so intensely. The vivid replay of his earlier missed free kick circled his mind as his eyes flickered up to check the time. He sighed as there wasn't that long left. The stadium was tense and silent. The match had been infuriating and tough throughout with brash challenges flying in at every golden opportunity. Chris' chest felt tight and his white kit was covered in plenty of grass stains from being knocked over so many times. His eyes briefly glanced around the crowd, and it looked as if everyone was holding their breath for the remaining 5 minutes of the game. The score still remained 0-0, despite there being plenty of opportunities for both sides. Chris could feel a burn start to crawl its way up his legs as he continued to chase the ball and hoped for something. Fortunately, Lucas was able to intercept the ball giving them a chance to press forward and take all three points. The pass into Coco was effortless, and it found his foot easily. Chris could only watch in anticipation as the ball was struck. It floated through the air and glanced past the keeper's outstretched hand and into the back of the net. Instantly cheers and shouts filled the stadium as Coco raced over to the corner flag to celebrate. Jogging over to join in Chris watched as Lucas jumped into his arms and frowned softly when he saw that Harry had a firm grip around Erik’s waist. Furrowing his eyebrows, he still headed over only to receive a faint smile and a trace of fingertips grazing his shoulder. Ignoring the throb in his chest from the lack of acknowledgement Chris bit the inside of his cheek as he headed back into their third. He knew that when the ref would restart the match it would pretty much be the last kick of the game. Taking a deep breath he continued to power through the final minute or so left. It only took a few more moments of game time before the referee finally blew the full-time whistle much to their relief. Chants of Erik’s song blared throughout the crowd as they all headed down the tunnel. There was a bright smile on everyone's faces, aside from Chris.

He promptly headed to the dressing room and entered before everyone else. The far majority of his teammates were far too busy congratulating Coco on the goal. Chris could feel his blood start to boil as chatter filled the dressing room. He harshly dug his nails into the palms of his hands when Erik didn't come over for a post-match hug like usual. He made quick work of getting changed in order to try and distract himself. It didn’t really work as he still found himself watching the other as he was enveloped in countless embraces. Once he was all ready Chris let out a sigh of frustration as he waited for Erik to also finish up. He was not able to leave since the other was his ride back home. Eventually, the Argentine was ready and gathered his belongings before glancing over at Chris with a small smile. Not bothering to return it he followed him out of the dressing room and down the corridors to the car park. The silence between them both was almost painful for Chris with the typical cheerful mood completely shattered by his own jealousy and Coco not paying him any attention. When he got into the car and put on his seatbelt Chris slumped against the door, his body weak from the match. All over his muscles released the tension they were holding and he rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window. He nodded softly when the other asked if he was okay and now must have sensed he was being given the cold shoulder by the Dane. However, he did nothing, which only made Chris’ mood worse.

The tension in the car on the way home was suffocating him. Chris drummed his fingers against his thigh and bit his lip to refrain himself from saying anything at the moment. Finally arriving home they got out of the car, the loud slam of a door piercing the silence. Chris swayed impatiently from foot to foot whilst he waited from Coco to collect his things from the boot before he could do the same. He huffed out some cold air as he watched the other unlock the front door to let them both inside the warm house. Their bags got dumped in the hallway and still in silence they hung up their jackets. It only took one small glance at Erik for Chris to lose the rest of his composure.

“I can’t believe you ignored me earlier, too busy focused on everyone touching, hugging and gushing over you. You can be so unbelievably selfish sometimes, and it's infuriating.” Chris exclaimed, his hands balling up into fists as he spoke. Erik had his eyebrows furrowed at the sudden outburst and as soon as he attempted to step closer Chris made sure to keep the distance. However, he was too quick for him and Coco managed to pull him into a brief hug. Although Chris shrugged out of it fairly quickly and was still radiating annoyance, his body telling him to go back for more and forget about his anger.

“You’re overreacting, they are our teammates, not your competition Chris. Stop being so jealous and calm down,” Erik responded, his voice rising ever so slightly in order to get the message across. Chris couldn’t help but roll his eyes and mutter something under his breath as he turned on his heels to face away from the other. However, within seconds he found himself pressed firmly against the wall with Erik keeping him pinned in tightly. Before he could even open his mouth to speak lips crashed against his own. A set of rough hands began to explore his body, nails raking softly over the fabric of his shirt. A thick thigh sandwiched itself between Chris’ own, and the pressure being applied to his crotch was almost painful. He let out a faint moan only for his hips to be held firmly against the wall to stop him from grinding against the other's leg. Subconsciously a silent plea fell from his lips, yet Erik didn’t seem fazed at all.

“If you apologise, you’ll get what you want.” Erik taunted, a wicked grin now plastered on his face. Chris let out a groan and he tried to wiggle to gain more touch but was unsuccessful. A hand reached up to tug at his blond hair and pulled his head to the side to expose more of his neck. A trail of kisses and nips began to venture down the skin causing Chris to emit a series of sighs. He let out a choked gasp as Coco rocked his hips ever so slightly, sending a jolt of pleasure through Chris. His body was now flushed a soft pink colour and his eyes had glossed over in lust. He whispered a gentle ‘please’ only to receive a dark chuckle in response as teeth sunk down into his collarbone. Marks began to be littered across his sensitive skin and left it covered it blotchy red patches. Chris’ body melted under the hot and heavy touches, desperately wanting to give in despite his best efforts to resist. His forehead rested lightly on Erik’s shoulder as a string of apologies and pleas tumbled past his lips. A thumb stroked his cheekbone softly, and Chris was given more space to move his hips against Erik’s. The sensation caused his head to fall back to hit the wall and made his eyes roll back into his head. Chris could feel the loud moan resonating inside him, threatening to spill out any second.

“Jealousy isn't a good look baby, I much prefer this look of desperation on you instead," Erik stated with a smirk, teeth grazing the skin at his jaw which made Chris whine softly. The current friction and contact weren’t enough, and he knew that he would have to beg to be granted more. His face burned at the thought but nevertheless, he started to repeat the word 'please' like it was the only thing he knew anymore. Chris nuzzled his face into the side of Erik’s neck placing a light kiss there. He was hoping the other would take pity on him, but that didn't happen which only caused another whimper to bubble up from his throat. The other remained still and rooted to the ground so it became even clearer to Chris what Erik wanted him to do.

“Since you are so needy, I think you should do all the work, don’t you?” The Argentine said with a teasing smile. Heat crawled up to his face but Chris was desperate at this stage and needed relief. Tightly clutching Erik’s shoulders, which caused the fabric to bunch up to reveal his toned stomach, Chris began to rock his hips against the other's thigh. A hand lightly landed under one of his armpits which shifted him up onto the tips of his toes so he was practically riding Erik’s leg. They met in another messy kiss with Chris spilling sinful moans into the other’s mouth as he ground his hips downwards. Erik dominated the kiss and bit harshly at Chris' lips making them become swollen and red. Rough fingers combed through his blond hair and occasionally tugged it making Chris’ eyes flutter shut at the action. Praise was mumbled against his swollen lips which only sparked more desire inside of him as his flush darkened across his body. He was rendered almost useless and he felt too weak to continue but had no choice if he wanted to reach his impending climax. Chris slammed the open palm of his left hand against the wall in frustration as he sobbed in pleasure from the sensations rippling through him. His eyes started to water and Chris closed his eyes to prevent any tears from escaping. Not knowing what else to do he tried to pull Erik even closer to him. Their chests were pressed as close together as he could get them in order to seek out more contact, his body feeling incredibly hot at this stage.

“Come on baby,” Erik whispered into his ear making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His voice was heavy with lust, and Chris couldn’t suppress the shiver that rolled up his spine as the other spoke. Biting his lip hard and resting his head against Erik’s chest Chris let whimpers fall out his mouth as his orgasm shook through him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his body collapsed forwards and heat seeped through his groin. The shame of cumming his underwear and sweatpants was overthrown by the blissfulness he was suddenly experiencing. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his frame, and a nose nuzzled itself in his hair out of comfort. Erik's name slipped from his mouth as he eventually came down from his high and back to reality to send the other a weak smile.

“Shower?” Coco asked softly, a light hand running through Chris’ messy hair. He nodded faintly, his body feeling delicate from the stimulation and pleasure. The overwhelming need to rid himself of his sticky clothes became more and more apparent as time passed. Humming gently a sweet kiss was placed at the corner of his mouth and then another landed on his bruised lips. The breathless whisper of 'I love you' loomed in the air and Chris couldn't ignore the swell in his chest when Erik said it back to him. A firm hand grabbed his own and he was carefully led upstairs whilst he leant all of his weight on the other. If this is how he’d be treated every time he had an outburst Chris definitely planned for a few more soon.


End file.
